Project Summary The Indiana State Department of Health (ISDH) Food Protection Program is working to implement the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) which include nine standards designed to promote the development of a high-quality retail food regulatory program. The standards provide a uniform basis for measuring and improving the performance of prevention, intervention, and response activities. Implementation of the VNRFRPS allows Indiana programs to focus on risk and prevention, ensures program consistency, and promotes quality assurance and improvement efforts. In addition to having direct jurisdiction over retail food establishments on state property, ISDH has responsibility for ensuring Indiana local health departments are able to meet retail program standards. The ISDH Food Protection Program has made progress in conforming to the retail program standards within its own program, but further work is needed to better address the remaining gaps and to evaluate implementation success. More importantly, updated statewide retail food protection requirements and initiatives, such as an updated retail food rule and standardization program, are needed. The mission of ISDH is to promote and provide essential public health services; the vision is a healthier and safer Indiana. The elements within each standard assist the ISDH Food Protection Program to focus on critical components of its regulatory program necessary to protect the public from foodborne illness and injury. This funding opportunity will aid the agency to strengthen its capability to better direct food safety and regulatory activities to reduce foodborne illness and injuries.